Red to green with envy
by Bloodra
Summary: A short chapter story. Knuckles is terribly jealous of Shadow and Rouge's relationship and wants to win Rouge just because of it. Also, Shadow likes Rouge and Rouge likes Shadow but will they tell each other? Find out what happens!Knuckles is a little OOC
1. Simple day

I thought of this because there is such coupling as Knuxouge and thought maybe Knuckles might be jealous because of Shadow a

I thought of this because there is such coupling as Knuxouge and thought maybe Knuckles would be jealous because of Shadow and Rouge's 'relationship'. Read and enjoy. Also, there is a SAB2 reference.

Disclaimer: I don't own Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow or any other character that is related to Sonic.

Knuckles' POV…

She's always hanging out with _him_. Hell, he even lives with her! If I didn't have to protect the Master Emerald all the time I would have beaten that hedgehog and swept Rouge off her feet! I do have Tikal but she probably doesn't even care about me, with Rouge I might have a chance even though we've had numerous fights. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving this island and going to win Rouge!

I got up from the Shrine steps and made my way to the island's edge. I jumped off and glided my way to Central City where my prize awaits.

Third POV…

"Say Shadow, you wanna throw the Frisbee around?" Sonic asked joyfully.

"No…" Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Joy kill!" Sonic teased and then ran off into the field.

Today everyone was invited to one of Amy's random picnics. Shadow did not want to go but Rouge insisted and Shadow had no choice. Amy, Cream and Blaze are on the picnic blanket finishing their lunch. Sonic, Tails and Silver are playing Frisbee in the open plain. Rouge is cleaning up the mess the boys made after eating and Shadow is lying under a tree near the blanket.

Rouge finished picking up the mess. She spotted Shadow and decided to sit next to him.

"What are you doing over here? Everyone else is over there having fun and you're just gonna lie there?" Rouge hugged her knees in and stared at Shadow.

"Yeah…" Shadow remarked.

"Then I'll join you." Rouge laid down on the grass next to Shadow with her legs crossed.

"Why?" Shadow sat up.

"It'd be lonely to be here by yourself. Besides, I have nothing to do." Rouge smiled and closed her eyes.

Shadow seemed surprised by this but then snapped back to his senses and lied back down with his usual trademark frown. He stared into the clouds.

Shadow's POV…

Well that was… thoughtful of her… She's _been_ thoughtful to me though… I realized that when she allowed me to stay at her home, and I am humble. When I first saw her I had a feeling we'd be in future adventures with each other. She reminds me so much of Maria. Her kindness and… What am I saying, I'm the ultimate life form and have no time for feelings or emotion. She only likes me as an ally anyway… Maybe I should ask her? No, that would be a grave mistake. I would mess with our companionship and possibly ruin it. Whatever…

I uncomfortably turn to my side and grunt from my thoughts, shutting my eyes tightly in aggravation.

Rouge's POV…

I open my eyes as I hear Shadow shifting to his side and mumbling. He must be annoyed with me but that's the Shadow I know… I wonder if he was always like this. Maria's death must have changed him if not. What I can't understand though is why he saved me on Prison Island when he said he only came for the Chaos Emeralds? Oh forget it! Why am I thinking nonsense?

I looked at the sky and saw a red dot getting bigger and bigger… What is that?

Third person POV…

Knuckles landed on his feet beside Rouge and started smiling flirtatiously.

"Hi there, Rouge."

Rouge stared at Knuckles in confusion. Shadow slowly got up from the ground and drowsily glared at the echidna.

"What the hell do you want?" Shadow growled in a tired whisper.

"I wasn't talking to you, punk!" Knuckles erupted and raised a fist.

Rouge got up and stood between Shadow and Knuckles. Her expression changed from dumbfounded to upset.

"Listen Knucklehead, I'm in no mood for there to be a fight so you better not start!"

Knuckles panicked.

"N-no I don't want to fight you I just want to talk to you and get to know you." He sounded true to his word.

Shadow gave a death glare to Knuckles from behind Rouge's back. He was not pleased. Rouge thought for a moment and found her answer.

"Okay then Knuckles. Tell me what you want." Rouge sighed.

"Well Rouge…" Knuckles paused. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

Shadow gritted his teeth. '_Why is he trying to hit on her all of a sudden?!_' Shadow thought.

Rouge almost exploded.

"After all the fights with me you all of a sudden want to go on a date?"

"Well, y-yeah." Knuckles felt like he shrunk to the size of a tiny acorn.

"Get out of here you jerk! The only good thing that I find good from you is when you missed me when you tried to punch me in my jugular!" Rouge ranted.

"Well it is my job to protect the Master Emer-"

"I don't want to hear it! It's always with the Master Emerald, it's like you're infatuated with it!" She continued. "You'll never win my heart!"

Knuckles felt like she knew his plan all along. He stood there blankly looking into Rouge's raging aqua eyes. Shadow calmed himself down and stood beside Rouge.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull but I suggest you get a move on." Shadow warned solemnly.

Knuckles squinted his eyes like he was trying to see but then he ran off into the woodland area near them.

Shadow looked at Rouge from the corner of his eye and only one thing went through his mind.

'_She. Is. Pissed._'

"The nerve of him!" Rouge humphed and laid back on the trunk of the tree.

"…" Shadow did not know what to say but all he did was sit next to Rouge and stared at the sinking sun. The day went by fast and it was already evening.

Shadow's POV…

Damn that echidna! Now Rouge will probably be upset this entire day. Why did he want to go out with her anyway? They always fought and are competing rivals. Rouge doesn't want to date the enemy. What a fool.

I look over to Rouge and she seemed to stop fuming… Maybe I can ask her?

"Rouge?" I barely spoke.

"What is it, Shadow?" She seemed to have calmed down from what I can tell.

"Well… forget it." I can't ask her a simple question? What's wrong with me?

"C'mon Shadow, you said the same thing when you, me and Omega were at the Haunted Castle. So just say it." Rouge said in a concerned but demanding way.

"..." I shut my eyes while folding my arms, trying to avoid her contact.

"Well?" Rouge pressured. I can't see her but I can feel her eyes on me. "Just spit it out already!"

"Fine…" I opened my eyes and got up from the ground. "Do you like me as an ally or… something?" There really is no way to hide emotion when you ask a question like this. I'm probably going to get the same treatment as Knuckles…

Rouge's POV…

"Of coarse I like you as my ally. What are you getting to?" I might know what he's talking about but if I jump to conclusions and I get my questions mixed up, he might get angry and run off…

"I mean do you… _like_ me?" Shadow blushed! Never before has he done that! After he said 'like', he jerked his head away from me. I think Shadow just noticed he was blushing.

I giggled. "Yes, I do."

Shadow's POV…

"You do?" Rouge got my full attention.

"Of coarse I do. After all the times you saved me and been there for me I always liked you." Rouge smiled. "I thought you liked me back but when you told me that you came back for the emeralds and not me, I was convinced you didn't care for me."

"The truth is Rouge, I do care for you. When I said I just saved you because of the emeralds it was just a excuse." I sit back down next to Rouge. "I couldn't let you die…"

Rouge surprised me with a hug.

"Thank you Shadow…"

There are people around…I hope they don't see… I hug Rouge back.

Third person POV…

In the distance, Sonic catches Rouge and Shadow hugging.

"Woo! Shadow got some backbone!" Sonic yelled out and pointed.

Shadow stopped hugging Rouge and got out his green Chaos Emerald. He Chaos Controlled to Sonic and put his hand over Sonic's mouth.

"Tell anyone and you will never see the light of day."

Sonic nodded his head slowly.

"Good…"

Shadow Chaos Controlled to Rouge and began having a conversation.

Sonic developed a devious grin and returned to being hyper.

Knuckles' POV…

I can't believe it! Shadow hugged Rouge? Damn! Tomorrow his ass is mine!

I run out of my hiding place in behind an oak tree and glide back to my island. I'll show him…

So how was that? There will be a second part so just hold on and enjoy the suspense!


	2. Knuckles' revenge

Ok so here is the second part. Also known as the final part. Enjoy!

* * *

Third person POV…

* * *

Shadow walked out of Babylon Rouge and began skating towards the casino in Metropolis. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to gamble a few of his rings. Shadow didn't care that it was dark outside. He is going to do what he wants.

Shadow has been a happy hedgehog since he's been with Rouge. He felt that _half_ his worries melted away. Two days of happiness.

As Shadow runs to the entrance of the casino, a red echidna lurks in the distance…

* * *

Knuckles' POV…

* * *

Hiding behind a trashcan isn't what I call stealthy but nonetheless. I will finally get him after yesterday. He made me a fool! Now when he comes out I will ambush him and make him pay!

After about forty minutes of waiting I spot the hedgehog walking out of the front doors. Lucky bastard must have hit the jackpot or else he wouldn't have that sly smirk!

I jumped out from behind the garbage can and I throw my arm back, preparing to punch him in the spine.

* * *

Shadow's POV…

* * *

I hear footsteps rushing behind me. I quickly turn around and see Knuckles ready to attack as he rushes at me with full speed. My quickest reaction was to throw all my weight to the ground in a crouch. Knuckles started punching me in a frenzy and screamed.

"You stole Rouge from me! She belonged to me!" I blocked all his punches as he began jabbing faster.

I managed to kick him in the side. He flew to my left and rolled on the ground from the power it.

"You listen to me!" I said, "Rouge is not a item you posses! And I am sure as hell not going to let you have her!" I curled my hand into a fist and began running towards Knuckles.

Knuckles scrambled to his feet and became defensive as I took out my emerald at the last second to use chaos control. Time stopped and Knuckles was frozen. His fists were still up so I grabbed his hands and lowered them. Then, I began punching him in the face, and taking my good old time to may I add. Though he was frozen, I could tell that he will be in excruciating pain after I unfreeze him.

I spent almost an hour kicking, punching, and beating the living hell out of Knuckles. By the time I was done, his body had blue and black bruises all over him. His nose was bleeding and I'm pretty sure he won't be able to see out of his right eye for a long time.

I unfroze Knuckles and he collapsed to the ground gasping for breath.

"I-I don't get it." He began, "I was fine one s-second ago." Knuckles turned on his back and began coughing.

"Don't you ever mess with me or Rouge again. Or I will kill you." I flipped Knuckles off and walked the rest of the way home. I took nine steps when I heard, "We'll s-see…"

I turned my head to see the echidna barely lifting his body up from the ground.

I slowly came up to Knuckles and with all my strength I stomped on his stomach. Blood began seeping from his mouth and he passed out.

"Learn to hold your tongue…" Satisfied with my victory, I activate my hover boots and skate back to Babylon Rouge. I wasn't joking when I said I would kill him. This is a warning…

* * *

So how did you guys like it? That's the end of this story all right but do not threat. I will make more Shadouge stories. Byez! Oh and if you want me to make a sequel to this story then just say so in the review.


End file.
